Presently operating hydroelectric poser plants conventionally recover the static energy of water that is contained in an elevated reservoir by being released via a spillway penstock or equivalent conduit to be gravitationally fed to a turbine driving a generator. Approximately one-fifth of the world's electrical energy is generated with this conventional hydroelectric system. In the United States, well over one-half of this production is relied upon to support the electrical power system. Alternative means are continually being sought to generate electrical power, without relying upon plants that otherwise generate harmful exhaust gases. By example, large wind-turbine fields are being developed where prevailing wind currents exist to support the systems. Various water wheels have been tried in moving water systems, from stationary wheels in a flowing river to vessel mounted wheels. There are also windmill type generators mounted under water in a stream with the current driving the windmill/propeller. These systems are limited in size in that blade lengths must be maintained under 8-10 feet in length or the blade will self destruct. An advantageous location for a generator of the present invention would be in the Gulf Stream off the Miami, Ft. Lauderdale area where the current runs around 8 knots. A windmill style of plant would not be possible in that they are limited to sites with 5 knots or less of current.
Thus, continued reliance upon carbon based systems motivates further development such as the present invention, of electrical generators powered by a turbine driven by the flow of a fluid or gas. The motivations are fueled by the harm caused by exhaust gases, fear of exhaustion of the carbon fuel and perceived problems of global warming caused by the burning of fossil fuels.